My Brother My Life
by Emibemii
Summary: Maddie-becker wrote ths but im just publishing it, so it would meen the world to both of us if you read and review


This is the Fanfiction that came into my head after that day-

My brother my life.-forget the matt seeing future matt ever happened okay and the last 3 episodes were within days of each other.

Jess was on her brake, it had been four days since the insect incident and within them four days the world almost ended. Jess's head was banging she knew it was a side effect from her insect bite. as a child she had been bite never as bad as that but when she was seven she went to butterfly gardens and was stung by a bee she never got her epic-pen quick enough and thought the butterflies were dragons and days after she had mood-swings and was sick for days after would but not this long but then again she never almost died. She went to pour herself a glass of orange juice since the doctor at the medical bay said having caffeine or alcohol would not help the recovery.

She turned round with the lass in her hand and crashed straight into a tall dark muscular figure. Hilary Becker. Pure orange juice bits were all over her and Becker.

"oh my god, i am so sorry i..."said Jess rubbing her dress and giving Becker kitchen roll before bursting into tears and running out of the break room leaving a bewildered and worried Becker.

Emily was happily reading a book in matt's office when Jess came in tearful.

"Jess sweetie, are you okay?" Asked Emily, jumping up to hug her.

" i spilled juice all over me... made fool of myself in front of Becker... feeling unwell and emotions are acting up again" sobbed Jess.

"Hey hey calm down here let's get you changed into dry clothes...how did you know Matt was not here?" asked Emily.

"He clocked out" said Jess.

Jess had been ordered by Lester to take a two day sick day; Jess knew that it was really a four day sick leave since she has two days off as a holiday. Jess had been home for two hours and she was super bored. She was looking forward to that evening because the whole team was going but she cancelled because of the accident in the break room but she became really board really quickly so she decides she was going to go and see her family at her mother's cafe jazz bar. The private Parker. It was named after her father who was in the army.

"Jessica and mark if you two don't stop arguing i will send you up stairs" said Jess's mother. Mark was Jess's older brother he was a captain in the SAS till he lost his arm not so long ago.

Jess and mark were sat in the corner of the cafe jazz bar. Little did Jess know this was the place the team had picked to come and spend their night out!

Becker spotted Jess talking to mark with her back to him.

"keep moving buddy she is my girlfriend soon to be wife so back off" said mark. Becker walked on his mouth a jar.

"Becker close your mouth you will catch flies" said Abby.

"Jess is engaged to that dude over there" said Becker pointing to Jess who had an arm wrapped around her brother and had a mock expression of anger on her face.

"What?" asked Emily shocked.

"I went to say hi and he said keep moving she is my girlfriend soon to be wife" said Becker the whole team look at them.

"Why did you just tell a random man i am your wife to be, it was cute a few years ago but i don't need a big brother to look after me" said Jess unaware it was Becker that came over.

"Jess the live singer has cancelled we need you to sing please" said Jess mum. While Jess was in college to make money she sang at her local coffee shop.

"Fine" said Jess.

"Hello my name is Jessica Parker. Our headliner singer has cancelled so i shall be singing for you" said Jess.

She sang. Song from scouting for girls, Adele before taking a break.

The team was shell shocked they never knew Jess could sing that well, they were wondering if they knew the really Jess at all.

Jess and mark volunteered to serve tables. Mark happened to be serving the teams table.

"So you engaged to Jess" blurted out Connor and was kicked by many legs from under the table.

"Why do you know her?" asked mark.

"Yeah we are her flat mates and friends" said Abby. Oh i could have some fun with this. Thought Mark.

"yeah we are but we agreed that we would not move in together till after marriage morals and all that and after losing my arm we had to postpone the wedding sadly" said mark. The team nodded their heads really shocked, Becker looked gutted.

"MARK WE NEED HELP IN THE KITCHEN" yelled Jess unaware who he was talking to. Mark ignored her.

"MARK!" yelled Jess again.

"Wow pregnancy hormones are driving her up the wall" said mark knowing how we was going to pay for his little lie.

"Pregnancy" said Connor his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

"Yeah three months and not showing yet well i better go before she kills me" said mark leaving a super shell shocked group.

"pregnant but isn't she supposed to report that as well as relationships." said Becker.

"yeah and we shall be having words but at closing time don't want to make a scene" said Matt.

Jess got on stage and sang a few more songs before finishing for the night.

Mark was back at the teams table making up more lies.

"MARK mam says the midwife appointment is tomorrow at three" said Jess from across the cafe still not knowing who he was taking to. Also not helping herself by saying that because mark was going to be a dad to his really wife Emma who was in fact five month pregnant.

At that moment in time Emma came in, she always came to drive mark home at closing time because the cafe was where he was working part time since his army contract went bust because of his arm four months ago.

"Um can i have a word Emma" said mark realizing that she would probably blow his cover.

"What have you done now?" asked Emma when they were out of ear shot.

"Nothing nothing why do you assume i did something" asked mark.

"Because it is you so spit it out "said Emma.

"hmm well i sort of told them guys who are Jess's close friends that we are engaged and expecting a baby they believe me and Jess does not know they are here" said mark.

"she is going to kill you see that man with the black hair and flannel top that is Becker the one she likes" said Emma. An evil but scared smile grew across his face. Before wondering back to the team.

"Jess a word please" said Emma.

"Is everything okay" said Jess.

"fine well, mark is talking to your co-works and Becker and has told them that you are engaged and expecting a kid" said Emma but to her surprise Jess's face lit up slightly and her eyes became watery.

"Jess you okay?" asked Emma worried.

"Fine" said Jess before wondering over to mark.

"Captain Marcus Parker" said Jess when mark turned around she pulled him into a hug and began to cry into his shoulder unaware that the whole team was watch the scene.

"She told you what i did right" said Mark a bit confused at Jess's behaviour.

"Yes" sobbed Jess

"Then why are you happy and crying?" asked the bewildered mark. Jess pulled out of their hug and looked him in the eyes.

"ever since you came back from the SAS and losing your arm you changed you were not the annoying, stupid, pain in the back side you were this man who was constantly on edge and unhappy never teasing me, but now after what you just did i have my big brother back." cried Jess.

"hey i am always your big brother whether it is putting salt in your tea or telling your co-worker that we are getting married and expecting a baby for a laugh i am always your big brother" said mark.

"I am confused" said Matt.

"I am Captain Marcus Parker, Jessica's older brother this was all a big lie to annoy Jess "said mark. They all visibly relaxed especially Becker.

"I am going home now "said Jess.

"I best go with her" said Becker.

"'bout time he got his act together" said Emma.

"You see they think it is not that obvious but it so is" said Emily.

"Hey Jess wait up" yelled Becker, Jess stopped and Becker planted a kiss on her lips.

"Jess i like you I like you a lot" said Becker.

"But if you don't..."said Becker but was cut off by a kiss from Jess.

"I like you too "said Jess.

"Hmm let's not telling anyone about us...yet" said Becker and Jess and him kissed in agreement.


End file.
